


Blast from the Past

by fictorium



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: Vanessa walks in on a Dingle family conflab, and Cain takes exception to her being included.





	Blast from the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigerlo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlo/gifts).



It’s too much to ask, really. That it would last. All this ‘family pulls together’ crap that the Dingles hold up as some sacred code. When what they really do is spend too long in the same confined spaces, sniping at each other and bringing up grudges supposed to be long since forgotten.

Charity hasn't trusted it in a long time, their so-called code. She trusts Chas, to a point. Belle's all right most of the time, but that kid has her own baggage. No, Charity promised herself after the great excommunication that she wouldn't rely on the Dingles for anything ever again. As long as Debbie, Noah, and Moses are all right, and Sarah and Jack, well that's enough. Sod the rest of them, if it comes to it. 

Only Sarah's sick again, and in this new, raw world where Charity actually lets emotions happen to her instead of drinking, screwing or robbing them out of existence, it's like facing an oncoming lorry half the time. Between keeping spirits up for the kiddo, and watching Debbie unspooling by the hour, there's no wonder she can't find time to talk to any of them about Ryan. It feels like the worst time, what with Margarita, and now Sarah. 

Say what they will about Cain--Charity's said the worst of it herself--but he shows up for his family. He might bring that Scottish pain-in-the-arse with him everywhere these days, and this sudden softening on all things Joe makes Charity think he needs his head looking at, but she doesn't pick that fight. They can all see Debbie's gone on the posh prick, no matter what he's done to all of them. 

Which is why Cain's got a cheek, considering. Chris Tate's worst offspring can sit amongst them in the pub while they fret about Sarah and talk about what the family can do, but when Vanessa gravitates to her natural place at Charity's side, Cain's suddenly playing bouncer.

"Sorry love, family business."

The worst part is how Vanessa doesn't put up a fight, more considerate of the family relationships than Charity has ever been. That alone has Charity's arm wrapped around that tiny waist, pulling her close. 

"And she's more family than some, yeah?"

"Oh right, still doing this are we?" Cain's sneer is from the same jealous manchild Charity's been handling for decades now, and he doesn't scare her. She does enjoy the warning glare he gets from Moira though. Someone still doesn't like his level of investment in Charity's lovelife. 

"Still doing Vanessa? Yeah, I am as it happens. So she can stick around for this."

"Charity..." Vanessa's voice is a warning, but her hand is on Charity's shoulder, the squeeze just as possessive. She likes it, does Ness, when Charity stakes a claim. Though it's usually in a much more private setting. 

"It's fine, Dad," Debbie insists, keeping the peace as always. “Vanessa’s been great, of course she can be here.”

"No, come on, we've all humoured you this far, but am I really meant to take this seriously?" Cain scoffs, taking a hearty mouthful of his pint. "I mean, it's not even original, going after the lezzy vet? Been there, done that. Gonna sell her a kid when you're done? Only Moses is growing fast, so you'd better get on with it."

Well. Clearly he’s more pissed off than even Charity realised, because that’s a low blow. 

“Now, Cain,” Zak finally speaks up. “We all agreed to leave the past in t’past, where it belongs.”

Cain shoots him a dark glare. “Nah, I reckon Vanessa ‘ere deserves to hear it. Just cause our Charity’s behaving herself for a few weeks don’t mean she’s changed. We should give her the greatest hits. So _Doctor Woodfield_ knows what she’s getting into.”

“I know, thank you.” Vanessa doesn’t even flinch, she’s right in there for the scrap. “And given the way you treat women? I don’t need advice from you.” She ruins it a bit by tacking on, “No offence, Moira.”

“None taken,” Moira sighs. She’s survived worse. Charity frowns just a little on remembering how Moira and Vanessa used to be dead chummy. Not so much these days.

“Told her all your dirty little secrets then?” Cain persists, coming at Charity again. She can’t react, not while Ryan is still safely tucked away from them all. “Or just a bunch of sob stories featuring _poor Charity_?”

“No, I’m not having that,” Charity argues right back. She’s not going to take that, not from him. He had every chance, more than anyone, to stand up for her. To believe her. “You all heard what that copper did. That’s not some poor me story, yeah? That monster’s going down for what he did to me.” 

He’s never understood it, never will. Charity sees that now, sees how she could never make it work with a hothead who still somehow blames her for what Bails did. Screw him. Screw the lot of them.

“So go on then. Tell her what we’ve robbed, what we’ve schemed. Reckon she’s heard the worst. Married men? Bit of fraud? All public record that.” Charity refuses to be ashamed. She’s carried too much for too long to let Cain of all people tear her down in front of folk. 

“Yeah, and there’s nothing gonna put me off,” Vanessa chimes in, and damn if it doesn’t make Charity’s breath hitch in her throat for just a second. Is she ever going to stop being surprised by how readily Vanessa just jumps right in for her? If Bails can’t scare her, or dead babies who didn’t die, or Charity’s history with Frank for god’s sake... then what will it take to pull Vanessa away from Charity?

It panics her, just the thought of ever finding out. This was a lot easier when she could pretend they didn’t have strings. 

“Anyway, weren’t we supposed to be talking about how to help Debs out with Sarah?” Charity tries to shift the subject.

“Not even one story about that time you shot yourself in the face robbing a bank?”

“You what?” Vanessa reacts, and Charity nearly punches Cain for it. 

“It was a tranquiliser, which sorry babe, but we did nick it out the vet’s. Way before anything with us though. And I know, I know that’s gonna be a sore subject with the ketamine and all, but…”

“Water under the bridge, that,” Vanessa cuts her off. “Listen, is this family meeting really doing owt, or can we just get on with our evening?”

“What d’you…?” Charity isn’t expecting that. They don’t have plans for the evening, beyond the obvious ending, regardless of what else they get up to.

“As in, I’m going upstairs, yeah? You can either stay here with Cain playing ‘This Is Your Life’, or you can come and join me. Dingles? A _total_ pleasure, as always.”

With that Vanessa really does go marching through the back, hips swaying the whole time. Charity watches her go, a little slack-jawed despite her audience. “Right,” she tries to gather herself. “Well. Ness had a point actually. Debs, whatever you need, yeah? You just ask. Everyone else? You can sort yourselves out, you’re not my problem. Gotta go.”

If there are complaints, she doesn’t bloody well hang around to hear them. She’s after Vanessa like a whippet out the traps, though with far less grace. Charity catches up at the top of the stairs, staggering distance from her bedroom. 

“Ness?”

“Mmm?” That grin is positively wicked, but the panic persists. Charity has to speak up now, because if this is a private way of dumping her, she wants to be prepared. 

“Look, I know I haven’t been an angel or anything, but Cain is just trying to ruin my life as usual. It wasn’t that bad, I mean I wouldn’t-”

Vanessa shushes her with a single finger over Charity’s lips. “Charity. Do you honestly think that someone could be mad about you without having a little bit of a thing for bad girls?”

“You what?” It’s muffled by the finger. God, Vanessa’s good with her hands. The anticipation shivers down Vanessa’s spine. 

“I mean, you’re pretty calm these days, mostly. Still have your moments, even if I do talk you out of some of them. But the whole fast cars and bad crowds thing? Always worked for me, that has.”

Charity knows an opportunity when she sees one. That much, at least, is never going to change. 

“If I’m that bad I’ll need taking in hand then, won’t I?” 

Vanessa agrees with a kiss, open-mouthed and full of promise. It’s enough to make Charity whimper, just a little. 

“Just as well you’re no stranger to being in handcuffs then, isn’t it?” Vanessa asks, turning away with a wink. She reaches for Charity’s hand then, pulling her the rest of the way into the bedroom. “Ready to be naughty?” She whispers as the door closes behind them.

And yeah, Charity really _really_ is. 


End file.
